It Rains Next Door
by Pyro'sBest
Summary: Kim is average, normal, plain...unnoticeable. Kim needs saving, but not from what you would think. Can Jared be the one to do so? Maybe some people are beyond help... *Under major reconstruction*


**A/N: Okay, so this is my first imprinting story so please go easy on me. I know lots of people have done Jared and Kim's but I'm putting lots of twists in this to make it completely unique. I also changed Kim's appearance and background a little…or maybe a lot…but, since there is practically nothing of them in the books I guess I'm off the hook. **

**Sorry, the story might seem a bit alike others you've read at first but it does change A LOT later on. I told my friend (the wonderful **_**aliceinwonderland2000**_**) about my idea and she was gasping in shock – it really was quite funny to watch. **

**Disclaimer: Hi, my name is Maddie, Maddie the Maniac. You'll know me as 'not owning this!' **

**Song Suggestion: **It ends tonight by All American Rejects **(You don't have to listen to it but I usually say a song that I think fits the events of the chapter.)  
Chapter 1: **The Other Outsider**  
Kim POV**

Hi, my name is Kim, Kimberly Lillian Rowe. You'll know me as 'The Freak.'

I can almost guarantee that if you look around any classroom in any school you will see at least one student, one student that doesn't fit. The outsider, the misfit, the freak. I look around the classroom I'm in but nowhere can I see that face, the face of one who doesn't belong. Reason: there isn't a mirror in here.

I weaved my way through the maze of corridors, stairways and classrooms that make up La Push high school. Someone pushed past me roughly, knocking my bag off my shoulder and scattering my books across the hall way. I sighed and bent to retrieve them.

This was turning into a frequent occurrence, most people who bumped into me didn't even notice, and if they did, they might even manage a quick 'sorry' or just mutter something unintelligible but as soon as they saw me, as soon as they realised who I was, it was always the same look that passes across their faces. The fundamental thing about me that anyone will recognise: OUTSIDER.

People naturally shy away from me, but it's ok: I naturally shy away from people. Crowds scare me; they make me feel even more of a freak but somehow at the same time plain, invisible – fading into the background. So I go by unnoticed.

I finished gathering my books up off the floor and carried on down the corridor to my third period English class. I walked up the final set of stairs and someone bumped into me, sending my books flying yet again. Twice in less than thirty seconds – I must be going for a record.

Nearly everyone in my class had their heads down on the desk when I entered, either asleep or about to be. My teacher Mrs Pea was a strange woman: round in shape and round in mind (if that makes sense) with small beady eyes that stared out from under thick glasses.

When she talked – which was the most of every lesson – she would address the radiator at the back of the classroom, looking at nothing and no one else. Meaning that the students could get away with practically anything they wanted, though most just chose to sleep.

I tried to enjoy myself – it was my last day here after-all but somehow, I couldn't quite manage it.

As I watched Mrs Pea from my seat I realised, for some inexplicable reason: she reminded me of a pelican… **(A/N: THE HAIGSTER! Ye Be Warned! – Don't ask) **

After English was the 45 minute lunch time. I walked into the crowded lunch room alone and sat at my usual table in the corner. I'd told myself I'd use this day to say goodbye but as I looked at all the students milling around me; truthfully – who did I have to say goodbye too? I contemplated this as I took my packed lunch out of my bag and started eating.

As always my eyes flickered to the table where he always sat. He hadn't been here for the past two weeks so I don't know why I even bothered to look. I mean, its not as if I care or anything…why Jared is or isn't at school is none of my business right?…it's not like we even know each other or talk on a regular basis – at all – … who Jared? Pssh, I got over him ages ago…

As my eyes returned to my meal, something caught my attention. Jared was sitting alone at a table not all that far from mine. It surprised me, seeing as he hadn't been in my first period maths class or in my second period history. Though by far the thing that surprised me most was Jared's appearance; it looked as if he'd grown at least a foot in height, making him over 6'7" minimum so he'd tower even more over my puny 5'3". His hair had been cut ultra fine instead of the side swept fringe he had before and his shoulder and chest had broadened considerably so you could practically see the six-pack beneath his t-shirt. His whole expression had changed too, it was a serious, enforced calm; he was no longer the playful, fun loving teenager – he was a man.

Jared's eyes gave a quick cast around the room, an odd expression on his face, of one who had seen things, things that went above and beyond this; the usual trivialities of teenage life no longer had meaning. I'd seen that look many times before. It was the one I wore too. We were both outsiders now, and he'd realised this.

Jared's gaze met mine and he stopped suddenly as if struck by lightning. His eyes went wide and his jaw slack, his hand dropping the (thankfully) empty plastic cup. It could have almost looked comical.

I looked away quickly, no doubt blushing madly as I could still feel his eyes on my face.

I hurriedly packed up my empty container and stood up to leave the room and the embarrassment of being caught staring. I supposed it didn't matter really – I wouldn't ever be seeing him again after today anyway.

--

**Jared POV**

I ran out of the school, covering the grounds a little faster than I should have done but I really didn't care about keeping up appearances right now. I was barely under the cover of the trees before I exploded and even then I didn't stop running.

Who was she? I'm sure I'd seen her before somewhere – maybe she was new and I'd passed her on the street or something. She had to be new, everyone new everyone in La Push.

But how?! How had it happened? What was her name? I had to know her name!

I couldn't shake the image of her out of my head, that beautifully pale face, icy blue eyes and long wavy brown hair…And when she blushed, the red rising to her cheeks so endearingly…who was she?

Her face seemed to be all around me, everywhere I looked she was there. Burned into my mind.

Why now especially? I was a young, volatile were-wolf, not sodding Romeo! My first day back at school and bam! I imprint! I could feel myself almost being pulled towards her now, like the pull of gravity pulling me to the ground, but instead to her. I had to resist, as much as I was at loathe to, I had to find Sam. I was too dangerous right now to be anywhere near her with my emotions running wild as they were.

I already felt incomplete, as if part of me was missing, like I'd left it with her – WHAT THE HELL?! I'd seen her all of once!...But that blush…

I was at a flat out sprint by the time Sam and Emily's house came into view. I phased back mid-run and burst through the front door pausing for only a second to grab the rucksack I'd left on the sofa, grabbing a pair of cropped jeans and t-shirt I'd stuffed into it earlier and pulling then on.

Emily walked out of the kitchen and saw me.

"Jared. Why aren't you in sch…?" She trailed off, her face suddenly lighting up.

"Oh Jared, I'm so happy for you! Who-"

I cut her off "Where's Sam?" I demanded; a little less polite than I should have been but I was far too agitated to care.

"He's at the beach." She informed me still grinning knowingly.

I took off at a run.

Why did women always know these things?

--

Sam had managed to get me to calm down enough to be coherent. We sat talking for hours discussing what I should do next.

We were patrolling the borders know in our wolf-forms and I again thought the question hadn't been out of head ever since I first saw her: who was she?!

_I don't know, _ answered Sam though it hadn't really been a question. _But I know what you mean, she seems familiar in some way._

A scent assaulted my nostrils, it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and caused me to scrunch up my nose in revulsion, it was too sweet, sickly, vampires.

We were standing no less than four metres away from the border when out of the trees came the stink. I'd seen them before a couple of times, he was the youngest one, bronze hair, Edward – I think they called him. He looked around into the surrounding woods obviously severely distressed.

Edward walked right up to the indrawn boundary line, stopping less than ten centimetres away from our land. Sam growled and ducked into a crouch.

The pulling sensation I'd been feeling for a while re-surfaced, stronger than before, but, what confused me was that it wasn't pulling me towards the vampire, it was towards the cliff.

"You feel it don't you." Edward addressed me. I almost had to take a step backwards, I knew he could read minds but it was still disconcerting. "The cliff, the cliff!" More agitated then ever he spoke straight to me. "Don't let her jump!" Was this guy on drugs or something?

Suddenly the pulling flared almost at a painful level, like when I watched her walk out the room, leaving me behind. The girl, could it be? NO!

I took off at a sprint back the way we'd come sending a quick _Sorry Sam _his way.

I phased back on the fringes of the woods where the trees met the cliff, shrugging on my trousers and shirt impossibly quickly, the pulling sensation about ready to tear me apart.

I walked out onto the cliff edge. She was here! She was here! She was here! I felt like I was flying, floating, soaring. My girl. She was here!

I was frozen watching her, I couldn't have moved even if I'd have wanted to. I tried to open my mouth to say something but it wouldn't obey my command. The back of my mind wondered what she was doing here in the rain, a storm nearly upon us, standing in just shorts and on a cliff top – god she was beautiful. Her hair whipped around her face and she shivered from the cold; there was a small backpack on the ground near her feet along with a coat and shoes.

The other, larger and incontrollable part of my mind was positively dancing with joy. She was here! She was here! My girl, she was here! She jumped.

WHAT?!!!!!!

I snapped out of it and ran to the edge where she had disappeared arching a graceful dive off the edge. NO!

I could see her body she entered the no doubt freezing water. NO!

Not even thinking about it, I threw myself over the edge in a purposefully wide and powerful dive for her sake below. The exhilarating rush as the air rushed past tugging at my body did nothing for me now, I was too overcome with worry.

I entered the water and the current took me immediately, pulling me towards the rocks but I fought it back, taking a lungful of air and diving back under the surface.

Everything seemed to stop when I saw her, my girl floated some five metres away from me in the water, strangely still and tranquil. She had her eyes closed and a small smile gracing her lips. My memory didn't do her justice. Her hair danced on the current, billowing around her face. She looked so peaceful and…happy, I almost didn't want to pull her away. If things would stay like this I would happily stay and die here with her – my girl.

I snapped out of it quickly, banishing the suicidal thoughts with surprise at just how easily they had come. The current tugged at her body, pulling her towards the cliff and the rocks where her body would undoubtedly get smashed to a pulp.

I kicked at the water using all of my power to get to her. I slipped my arm around her small waist; the instant our skin was touching the pulling stopped completely but I didn't have the time to give the fact any attention. Pushing out with my legs and spare arm I managed to reach the surface, just a little more and we would be on the beach.

I lay her limp body out gently on the sand trying to remember the CPR my mum had taught me when I was younger. **(A/N: I don't actually know CPR but I'll do my best) **I sat her up and thumped my hand against her back to get the water out her lungs. A scary amount of water came pouring out her nose and mouth, she coughed and her body shuddered but I kept hitting her back till the water had stopped. She wasn't breathing. Oh God.

I lay her down on the sand again; her heart beat was faint but still there. I put my mouth against hers, blowing out and forcing air into her lungs, still not breathing. Again…still not breathing. Again…still not breathing. She coughed suddenly, a trickle of water coming out the side of her mouth before taking a deep breath.

She was breathing! I positively laughed with joy.

The rain started coming down heavier and faster than before, the storm was so close. I picked my girl up in my arms carefully, she was so cold. I held her body close to my overheated chest, standing up and taking off at a run into the woods. The rain fell heavier and heavier, adding insult to injury, I hunched my shoulders over her form in some type of protection.

I burst out of the trees and onto one of the roads leading into La Push. The screech of tyres caught my attention as a car came hurtling around the corner, a big faded red Toyota Hilux. The car stopped abruptly beside us and I saw the driver: Edward. I wrenched the door open and threw myself into the backseat without a second thought, still cradling my girl in my arms.

The car started up again. Edward drove around the winding roads at breakneck speeds but with so much skill I didn't doubt him.

"Thank you."

I tilted my head to the side slightly, the way I always did when I was confused. Oh, I forgot her could read my mind.

"Sorry, can't help it."

I just nodded, now watching the beautiful girl in my arms, worry consumed me.

"Take her home, keep her warm, lots of blankets – in fact it would probably be better for you to just hold her, and make sure you have lots of water for when she wakes up, after that salt intake she'll need it." Edward instructed me without even looking away from the road. I nodded knowing he'd have heard the agreement in my thoughts.

The car stopped without warning, we must be outside her house – how he knew which one it was I'll never know.

"Take her inside, the car is hers – I saw her leave it before." I was already halfway out of the truck. "And Jared," I turned round, now out of the car and holding my girl in my arms. "She left this on the top of the cliff; I think you should see them." The use of the plural confused me but I took the backpack he was holding anyway.

"Thank you." I said, for more than just handing me the rucksack.

Then he was gone, out of the car and dashing off into the woods. It took me a moment to stop staring at the spot he'd disappeared from. A leech helped me. A vampire, helping a were-wolf. I shook my head; maybe those guys weren't as bad as I first thought.

I turned around and headed for the door, wondering how I would open it without a key. Then I saw it, the silver car parked round the side of the house; someone was home. I looked down at my girl, then at the car and finally the door. Well, here goes nothing.

I walked up to the door, shifting my girl's weight onto one arm; my hand raised to knock on the wood but before it could even make contact the door opened and a woman I presumed to be the girl's mother stepped out, almost walking straight into me.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, taking a hurried step backwards. The woman craned her neck to look up at me; she was quite tall and slim, pale skinned with a harsh expression and cold brown eyes.

Think Jared think!

"Please, I'm a friend of your daughter's from school," I paused for less than half a second, _what would she want me to say? _"Um, I saw her and she sort of collaps-"

"Yes, yes, whatever, I'm already late, would you please move." Her tone of voice stunned me into silence. "Would you please move!!!" Her total uncaring attitude made me gape at her but I stood to the side and she walked past.

"Just take her inside will you, and when she wakes up tell her I've gone away on business."

I nodded mutely. How could a mother care about her unconscious daughter that little to leave her alone in the hands of a complete stranger? And I have to say, it did look a little suspicious – a huge guy that 'looked like he was on steroids' (one of the rumours I'd overheard) carrying an unconscious girl, both dripping wet, in the middle of a storm, turning up at your doorstep…don't know about you but sounds like an average day at my house.

I watched the car drive away down the road. Pulling myself together and pushing the door open, I walked inside.

There was a hallway straight in front of me that hugged the left wall of the house; there was a door immediately to my right, a little further on some stairs, then after that another door.

Where the hell do I go?

I ignored the stairs and opened the first door on my right to find a relatively large room that must have taken up most of the ground floor. About two thirds of the room was taken up by a lounge sort of space with a sofa, an armchair, a coffee table, fireplace and a TV on a small table in the corner.

Separating it from a surprisingly modern kitchen was a breakfast bar that had white wooden cupboards and a black work surface with matching stools. Light poured in from large windows over the sink that overlooked the front of the house and drive.

On the other side of the room were double doors with lots of small glass windows in them that lead onto a small dining room which solved the mystery of what was in the other room.

It was a quaint little house made of faded stone bricks that looked smaller on the outside than the inside.

I walked across the wooden flooring to the sofa, it had a blanket over the back that I put out over the cold cream coloured leather before placing my girl gently down upon it.

Her t-shirt and shorts were still soaking wet and if I didn't do anything it would just make her even colder. Her t-shirt had been white but with the water it had turned almost completely see-through; underneath it appeared she was wearing some sort of black bikini. I tried not to stare, I really did.

My own t-shirt had dried from being against my insanely warm body. Ever so gently, I propped my girl up into a sitting position and pulled off her t-shirt. Don't stare! Don't stare! I shrugged off my own shirt and carefully put it on her, not failing to notice just how soft her skin felt under mine.

The t-shirt buried her, looking more like a duvet cover than actual clothing and the bottom went so low it completely covered the shorts she was wearing.

I lay my girl down ever so gently, she stirred slightly and I held my breath. She mumbled something and shifted onto her side showing she was now asleep rather than unconscious. I wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or relieved she hadn't woken.

That set my mind reeling. What will happen when she does wake? Will she make me leave? Will she ever want to see me again? How would I cope? I almost started hyperventilating there and then. Breathe Jared, nothing's for certain, she's not even awake yet!

Now calmed, I walked over to the kitchen. Water, that's what Edward said. I searched through the cupboards till I found the one with cups in and removed one.

Once filled with water, I took it back to where my girl lay asleep and sat it on the coffee table.

My hand reached out f its own accord and brushed away the strand of hair that had fallen across her face. She was so cold. I took the spare part of the blanket that she wasn't lying on and wrapped it around her, tucking it in so she was almost cocooned in the dark blue fabric.

Without warning her hand moved and grabbed my arm. I froze. What do I do? What do I do?

Her hand was so small and pale next to my arm, so fragile. I started to pull my arm away slowly and carefully. She tightened her grip, this time pulling my arm towards her chest and mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like a 'no'.

I couldn't help but grin. In sat down on the edge of the sofa next to my girl and she moved slightly closer. I propped by back against the arm rest and shuffled further onto the sofa. She still had hold of my arm making the way I was sitting awkward and uncomfortable.

After a moment's indecision I bit the bullet and shifted so I was lying next to her.

She let go of my arm but pulled herself closer to me and I just couldn't stop myself, I scooped my girl up in my arms, pulling her body close to mine; one arm around her back, the other combing through her long silky hair. God she smelled nice.

Her arms wrapped around my neck delicately and I hugged my girl impossibly closer to myself then heard her sigh into my shoulder. I could have cried. How could she want to kill herself? What could have made my beautiful, fragile girl want to commit suicide? I swear, if anybody hurt her…

I drew in a calming breath and stilled my shaking hands to resume combing through my girl's hair. I was tired, so tired. I closed my eyes but refused to fall asleep. What'll happen when she wakes? What will she think when she wakes up – alive – in the arms of a half naked boy, wearing said half naked boy's t-shirt?

…I could always leave…

Every atom in my body seemed to scream no simultaneously. She needed to be cared for, I reasoned, she could get cold and become ill, would she try and finish the awful deed when she woke up alone? A lump rose to my throat at the unbearable thought. Not now. She could want help and of course she'd want an explanation. Then there was always that thing her mom told me to tell her. Okay, apart form the last, they were all valid reasons to stay, way more than I _wanted _to think of reasons not to stay.

I hugged my girl close to my body and rested my cheek against the top of her head.

The goose bumps raising on her exposed arms caught my attention so I trailed my burning hand up and down them, hoping to warm her with the heat and friction. My hand returned to stroking her now dry hair, that and our breathing being the only movement.

My eyes willed to close but this time I forced them to stay open, I couldn't keep my eyes off her – I didn't want to keep my eyes off her. It seemed like hours but at the same time only minutes had passed when my girl drew in a long, waking breath and her eyes fluttered open.

**A/N: So there you have it, chapter 1 finished. Feedback is greatly, greatly appreciated. **

**Please review!**

**Maniacinthemaking x**


End file.
